Caulifla
Caulifla (カリフラ Karifura) is a saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who participates in Zeno's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso (former captain of the Sadala Defense Force) and the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. From Cabba's and Renso's conversation, it is found out that she and Cabba have known each other long before her appearance in the anime of Dragon ball Super. She was voiced by Yuka Komatsu in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Elizabeth Maxwell in the English version of the anime. Appearance Caulifla is a short girl, very slightly taller than Cabba. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple bellbottoms, and dark grey bracelets on each wrist. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Personality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and is also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's or her own existence were on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. To which, she showed a new drive, eager to fight in the Tournament of Power. In her Super Saiyan form, her personality remains unchanged whatsoever, due to her using another method (concentrating ki to her back) to transform. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Caulifla cares about others, especially her protégée, Kale. When Cabba attempts to get Kale to transform and the latter starts crying, Caulifla is angered by this and tells Cabba to stop. She was also the only one able to get Kale to calm down after Kale finally transformed and tried to kill Cabba. During her meeting with Goku and Vegeta at the Tournament of Power, she is shown to be very arrogant and cocky towards them, and says that she came to see the strongest fighters of all universes, and Goku notes that she is just like him in that sense. Caulifla also has somewhat of a cocky attitude and displayed this when she saw Goku and Vegeta become shocked at the overwhelming power of the Universe 11 warriors by saying Universe 7's warriors were nothing to worry about if they're afraid of such such wimps. This opinion changes after she witnesses them using Super Saiyan Blue, a form she had never seen before which caught her immediate interest. While she questioned Goku about it, she referred to him as an old man, showing disrespect to him. However, like the Saiyans of Universe 7, she displays a love for battle as shown when she enjoyed her match with Goku which caused her to get so caught up that she unintentionally ignored Kale. However, she is shown to value bravery, this is seen when her output and treatment changes towards Cabba changes after he values to buy Caulifla and Kale time to get to safety from Monna. She also tells Cabba, "Don't you dare lose" regarding his fight with Monna. Background Caulifla appears to be born around the same time as her friends Cabba and Kale. She was born in the planet Sadala, an impoverished kingdom ruled under King Sadala. Overtime, her track record would get her so famous that she was never beaten in a fight even once in her life. At some point, she started her own gang that operates in a specific zone in Sadala. Unknown to many in the defense force, her gang actually steal from the king to give to the poor children and people in general that live in Sadala. At some point in her early life, Caulifla found Kale lost by a roadside and took her in and the two of them quickly became life-long best friends and sisters-in-arms. Super Saiyan Transformations Super Saiyan Caulifla attains this form during her lesson with Cabba. Showing an instinctual nature for it, she is able to do so without a strong emotion unlike most initial Super Saiyan transformations. Instead she attained it by concentrating her energy into the part of the back between the shoulder blades. Caulifla is able to maintain the form after only two attempts. Because she obtained this form without emotional build-up, it is likely that she does not suffer from any strain mentally or physical from using this form and as such can access its full power for long durations. Unlike most Saiyans, her hair remains unchanged in style while in this form. Super Saiyan 3rd Grade Caulifla first demonstrates this form while challenging Goku to a fight in the Tournament of Power. In this form, Caulifla's hair remains the same as a Super Saiyan, but she grows taller and her body becomes more muscular. Caulifla grows far more powerful, she is severely slowing down due to sacrificing her speed for power. When Goku easily defeats her, he informs her about the drawbacks of the form, thus reverting back to regular Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla attains this transformation shortly after achieving Super Saiyan for the first time, during her battle against Kale in an attempt to reflect the latter's energy blast. Similar to her first form, Caulifla apparently obtained this form instinctively. In this form, her hair completely spikes up, standing above her shoulders much like Gohan's in his Super Saiyan 2 form as a child against Cell, and three bangs appear, similar to Goku's Super Saiyan 2 form. At the Tournament of Power, it is confirmed by her that she achieved this form after seeing Goku transformed. While fighting Goku, Caulifla tells him that she has been unable to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 by her own free will after initially doing so spontaneously, but is soon able to do so with Goku's assistance. Goku suggests that Caulifla should concentrate on mastering her Super Saiyan 2 form before going any higher. Relationships Friends & Allies * Kale: The two girls are very best friends and sisters-in-arms. Caulifla is very protective of Kale as she will attack anyone who harms her or make her cry. During the Tournament of Power, Caulifla loves Kale so much, that she sees her more then just her protege and sidekick but as the bestest friend she ever had. Caulifla and Kale also share a very strong sisterly-bond and will always be there for each other. After the Tournament of Power was over, Caulifla rushes over to hug Kale after seeing they have been revived by the Super Dragon Balls and she is so happy that they are alive and all. Caulifla eventually comes to realise her feelings for Kale and returns them in the end after admitting that she loves her. * Cabba: As Stated by Cabba's conversation with Renso, he and Caulifla have known each other for a long time. Caulifla was indifferent towards Cabba nor did she show any interest in joining him for the Tournament of Power, even after learning that her Universe will be erased by the two Zenos. Caulifla gained some measure of respect for Cabba after witnessing him transform into a Super Saiyan - she soon gains the form as well under Cabba's tutulege. During the Tournament of Power, Caulifla grew to view him as a friend and after hearing that Cabba was tortured and eliminated by Frieza (as the tyrant was interrupting her and Kale's battle against Goku), Caulifla attempts to attack the Frost Demon to avenge him. After being revived by the Super Dragon Balls, she and Kale rush over to Cabba and hug him and invite him to come and train with her and Kale to reach Super Saiyan 3, a testament to how close they became during the tournament. Caulifla finally accepts Cabba as a really close friend since during the fight for their survival in the tournament has taught them a valuable lesson about friendship, teamwork and trust. * Goku: At first, Caulifla and Goku initially got off to a rocky start, with her showing Gokū no respect, even though the latter believes she is a lot like he is. Caulifla's attitude towards Gokū would change, however, when she asked him to teach her how to become a Super Saiyan Blue and she would become the closest thing to a student Goku has had since his son. She was eager to learn more from Goku once he showed her how strong he was, and Caulifla seems to consider him as an worthy opponent in their battle. * Hit: Caulifla has a huge respect for Hit and has high confidence in his abilities when he faces off against the Universe 11 fighter Dyspo. Caulifla is also grateful towards Hit after he uses his Time-Skip ability to save her from being eliminated in Tournament and she is willing to return the favor when the time is right. Enemies *'Frieza': Caulifla has a huge disliking of Frieza, especially for his racism and cruelty towards Saiyans. She considers Frieza to be an evil scumbag and pale lizard for hurting her friends (Cabba and Kale (manga only)) and trying to torture them. Trivia *Like all full-blooded Saiyans, Caulifla's name is a pun on a vegetable, that being a cauliflower. Coincidentally, Cauliflower belongs to the same plant group as Kale (her subordinate). *Caulifla is the first female Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 in the mainstream Dragon Ball series. **She is also the first female Saiyan to achieve Super Saiyan Third Grade as well as the first Saiyan in Universe 6 to achieve this form. Interestingly, she is the first Saiyan to achieve this form after attaining the Super Saiyan 2 form which is superior to Super Saiyan Third Grade. **Caulifla is also the first Saiyan in Universe 6 to achieve Super Saiyan 2. *Caulifla's hair in both her base form and Super Saiyan form resembles Broly's hair in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. *Aside from Team Universe 7, Caulifla and Obuni are currently the only participants in the Tournament of Power to have confirmed family/siblings. * Caulifla is very similar to Goku: They both have very big appetites and have a massive love for fighting and getting stronger. They also have the same dream of becoming the best fighter of their universes and more. * Caulifla, along with the rest of Universe 6, was revived in the final episode of Dragon Ball Super when Android 17 used the Super Dragon Balls to wish back the universes that were erased by Zeno. * In the manga Caulifla is an only child, while in the anime she has an older brother named Renso. Navigation Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Protectors Category:Amazons Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Manga Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:False Antagonist Category:Rescuers Category:Vigilante Category:Thieves Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Outright Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Determinators Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Elementals